City of lights
by skylerr
Summary: "There once was an owl that visited a very lonely city..." And I know you need this, because this is the only comfort I can provide. NaruSasu


Warnings: Holy shit, there are none. Weird coming from me, huh?

* * *

A voice. Mumbling. Faint noises. Sheets ruffling.

"-ake up… please… -ruto" A little louder. What was that?

Blue eyes slowly blinked themselves open, still in the daze of sleep, looking around and quickly taking in the surroundings. Faint light from the glow of a snowy night entering through the windows. Blinds open, curtains pushed to the sides, displaying the beautiful site of midnight snowfall. Why was he awake again? Ah, right, someone woke him up. He turned his head to the left, seeing his beloved propped up on his elbows on the bed, gazing down at him, raven hair ruffled in every direction, coal-colored irises, eyes looking about ready to cry.

"I'm scared." Blonde eyebrows drew together in concern at the comment. He reached a tan arm out, his hand reaching out to cup a pale cheek, feeling the wet flesh from shed tears. He instantly felt the need to protect and comfort.

_What's wrong? Why are you scared? What happened? _"Come here, baby." His voice was raspy and dry, his throat was in desperate need of water, but that's not what concerned him at the moment. He felt Sasuke's small body curl up next to his, he helped guide him by moving his hand from the other boy's cheek to the back of his neck, softly bringing the raven head down to rest on his tan shoulder.

Faint sniffling entered the silent room as the younger boy contained his need to shed more tears, being comforted while upset always did make matters worse in his case. He cuddled further into the larger body, seeking comfort like a child. It didn't matter though if he acted childish, he knew Naruto understood. Nothing had to be said. He gave a faint smile when he felt a large hand stroking through his tangled hair, feeling his fears vanish before the comfort the blonde provided. He would be lost without this.

"Do you have any stories?" Sasuke whispered softly, voice well heard within the silent room.

Naruto gave a thoughtful hum in response, unconsciously keeping up the stroking through dark hair. He didn't know why Sasuke was like this. It only happens once in awhile, only at night, only when it's time to sleep. He knows it's from anxiety, but he doesn't know what causes this anxiety. He plays along though, each and every time. Knowing Sasuke needs it, needs the comfort, needs to be protected. Just these times only.

"Hmm, okay…" Naruto announced in thought, preparing to begin a small story. He felt Sasuke make himself more comfortable, anticipating Naruto to speak again. "A long time ago, there was a small city of lights hidden in the forest, no one knew anything about the city and no one ever went there." Sasuke shut his eyes and imagined the city of lights, picturing everything out that Naruto would say.

"Because no one ever went there, the city was lonely. Sometimes the city would feel so alone it felt like shutting off all of it's lights so no one would be able to see it anymore. Not even from the sky." Naruto glanced over at the boy on his shoulder, smiling when he saw Sasuke's eyebrows draw together as he listened to the story. "One time an owl came by to the city, and saw how sad the city was, the owl felt bad for the sad city so he wanted to cheer it up. The owl said, 'Dear city, don't feel lonely, there are other cities just like you out in these woods, I've seen them.'" He pasued here, thinking of how to continue the story to make a happy ending, he knew that's what Sasuke would like.

Naruto drew in a breath and continued, "The city listened as the owl explained how there were other cities as alone as this one was. After the owl left, the city realized it didn't feel as alone anymore, because it knew that even though it would never get to see all the other cities out there like itself, it wasn't alone. There were other cities out there, and with that knowledge in mind, the city never felt lonely again, and would always shine it's lights as bright as it could." Naruto smiled, finishing his strange story with a simple ending. He glanced over to his love, meeting dark eyes staring up at him, shinning bright. Thin, pale lips turned up in the sweetest of smiles and Naruto felt his heart melt.

"The End?" Sasuke questioned softly, looking up expectantly into blue eyes.

Naruto nodded in response. "The End."

The younger boy brought himself up to a sitting position on the bed after the confirmation of the ending of the story, he stared blankly out the window, a small smile on his lips and he watched the snow continue to fall. Silent and soft in a dark December's night. Soon enough, Naruto joined him in the upright position, a strong tan arm draped over slim pale shoulder's. Sasuke let his head fall on Naruto's own shoulder beside him.

"We should get back to bed, you know." Blue eyes glanced over to the ticking clock that hung up on the wall. "It's three AM." He continued in a hushed voice.

Sasuke nodded in reply, he knew he wouldn't have problems trying to fall asleep this time. He didn't feel alone anymore, for he knew he always had Naruto by his side and would never have to be scared.

* * *

Hey. It's me. The author.

Sorry, for not posting in forever, there's a lot of reasons for it. One of them being my life doesn't revolve around NaruSasu anymore, but I'll try anyway. I'll be sure to get back to delivering you all your sick and twisted smut, because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who writes it as I do. Me and my sick mind and all.


End file.
